Nowhere Left To Run
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Help For The Hounded is a new TV show for screwed up teens to turn their life around, helped by a strict foreign family and another screwed up kid. When Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter are sent to the Judd family in the US, what will happen? Hints of shipping in later chapters, nothing explicit. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nowhere Left To Run

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence.

**Plot: **Helping The Hounded is a new show for troubled British teens between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. Two kids are paired up and sent across the world to a strict but loving family for one month to try and sort themselves out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own McFly. That would be wrong and creepy. But I find them very hot and would totally break that wrong creepiness if I had a chance. For now, though, I don't own them and this is fictional.

* * *

Dougie sat on top of his suitcase in the departure lounge, trying to ignore the cameras pointed in his face. When he got on the show's private airplane, he would be forced to sit by some kid he didn't know for eight hours before then having to spend a month with them. He didn't want to do the show – hell no. His mother did, and since he was under eighteen he had no real choice.

"So, Dougie, are you looking forward to meeting your brother-for-the-month?

"Fuck off."

Although he was only fifteen, he was depressed, did awfully at school and had no friends. He had been picked because of his sheer narcissism.

"Time to go Dougie!" A PA woman told him rather too cheerfully, bustling up. He picked up his single allowed suitcase, as well as his guitar case (which wasn't really allowed but he had said quite frankly that he wouldn't go without it).

* * *

On the plane already was a boy a couple of years older. He had straightened brown hair, was stick thin and looked as nervous as hell.

"Hi, I'm Danny – what type of guitar is that?" he asked, immediately attracted to the black case.

"Just an old crappy one I got at the market."

He flopped down next to Danny, did his safety belt then pulled it out. "You play?"

"Yeah, a bit – I sing as well. Do you?"

"I like singing as well. I haven't had chance because of being in the hotel with there fuckwits for a week, though."

Danny laughed. "Why have they got you in here?"

"Depression and general apathy to life. You?"

Danny smiled. "I, err...well, I was at a club, and some dickhead punched me. Normally I'm pretty good with that sort of thing, but I was pissed and it was late, so I just attacked him. He went to hospital, I was told I could do this show or have a couple of weeks in prison. This seemed like a better option."

Dougie began to play quietly, ignoring Danny. It was an awesome song, as far as Danny could tell – bright and truthful.

"What's the song called?"

"Silence Is A Scary Sound."

* * *

When they arrived at the airport they were told the details.

"We are in Florida! You are going to be staying with the Judd family – they're English, but moved here a few years ago. They have one son, Harry, who is about your age. What are your thoughts, Dougie?" The sickly-sweet woman asked.

"At least I'll get a fucking suntan."

The cameraman gave the director a grin – evidently they were pleased to have someone like Dougie. People like Dougie are great for people like them.

* * *

The house was huge. It shocked both of them to see it, as neither came from a rich family. Two cars, highly polished, sat at the front. Danny and Dougie, followed closely by the staff, had to walk up to the door together and knock. When they did, a kid about their age answered. He had a mohawk with blonde dyed ends, was rather attractive and was dressed in a tight white T-shirt and black jeans. On his feet were scarlet trainers.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Come in, I'll take your bags."

He took the two bags easily, but Dougie kept tight hold of his guitar.

"I'm Danny."

"Dougie."

Harry lead the two upstairs. "Mum and dad are out, but they'll be back in a bit."

They all knew that this was a ploy by the show rather than a genuine accident or coincidence. Harry lead them into a fairly large bedroom. Two beds sat against one wall, a wardrobe, chest of draws and mirror another. A rug sat on the floor, and a single painting above the beds, but everywhere else was bare. Even the curtains were uniform dull blue against the fresh white wall.

"I sleep next door. When mum and dad get back they'll go over the rules – for now, you may as well unpack."

Harry left the room and closed the door.

* * *

When he next opened it, he found neither had unpacked. Danny was strumming on Dougie's guitar, while Dougie listened to music on an iPod.

"Mum and dad want you downstairs."

The two put down their entertainment and followed him down.

* * *

"Basically, we have no rules except no alcohol, no drugs, no electronic devices like mobile phones or music players and no bad foods like chocolate. Your curfew is six on a weekday, and nine at the weekend."

Danny and Dougie both stared at them. "You're not taking my iPod! Fuck you!"

With that, Dougie stormed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Harry who went after Dougie. Leaving his parents and Danny, he wandered up to the room, and entered. Dougie was lying on the bed, quietly strumming on his crummy bass guitar.

"Dude, fuck off." Dougie said, but his voice was so limp and uninterested that Harry ignored him, and instead plonked himself down on Dougie's bed.

"My mum and dad didn't set those rules, you know. I mean, obviously you couldn't have alcohol or smoke anyway, you're fifteen, but the rest has been set by the TV company."

Dougie stopped playing for a second, and quietly replied, "They're not taking my iPod. I need it."

"Even I'm not allowed my electronic devices while they're filming – they came in a couple of days ago and took out everything that they didn't want in the house. I think they're trying to paint mum and dad as hippies who hate everything modern, but they're not. I'm pretty sure that if you hide your iPod under your mattress or something, they won't tell the TV company." Harry explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "They're doing this to help people, they wouldn't take something away that you obviously need."

"Okay..." Dougie gathered up his iPod, charger and earphones and, with one quick movement, stuffed them under the mattress.

"Do you want to come back down, now?"

Dougie nodded.

"I've still got some weed in my room, if you want to smoke some later..."

Dougie nodded again, smiling a little. Harry was more fun than he had expected.

* * *

"Sorry about that..." Dougie said, when he re-entered the room. The cameras were all pointed at him.

"That's okay, Dougie. Obviously you're in a new place, it must feel very alien for you."

Dougie felt movement and looked down to see Danny's hand holding his. It was a comforting move, even though he normally shunned physical affection.

"Now, we were just saying to Danny here, we talk a lot in this family. If you have anything to say, anything at all, just say it."

Harry gave a tiny, tiny snort, which made Dougie and Danny smile. Dougie especially, as he guessed the snort was with derision at what had just been said.

"If you would both go and collect any items that you have that break the rules that we set out earlier and bring them back down, that'd be lovely."

Danny opened his mouth and began to argue, but Dougie gave his hand a tiny squeeze. The two lolloped upstairs, now separated, while Harry followed.

* * *

"What do you want to keep?" Harry quietly asked Danny. Danny pointed to his own iPod, charger and earphones.

"Cool." Harry said a little louder – a perfectly innocent comment, a single word, if caught by hidden cameras or microphones. Then, he picked them up and stuffed them under Danny's mattress. Dougie didn't have anything else that broke 'their' rules (Harry quickly explained to Danny that they weren't his parents rules), but Danny had a large bottle of whiskey that he'd somehow managed to blag at the airport, despite being only seventeen, a shitload of chocolate bars and an old gameboy.

"We'd better get back down, the cameras will be getting impatient." Harry quietly said.

* * *

Later that evening, the cameras left, and after a late dinner, Mr and Mrs Judd headed to bed.

"Don't stay up too late, now – we've got things to do tomorrow!"

The three nodded and smiled – and then started making plans.

"Do you two want to come with me to my mate Tom's house? He's English as well, his family moved up here last year. We can drink a bit there, and then smoke some of this after: Tom's a bit funny about weed, he won't want to participate."

"Sure." Danny said, and Dougie nodded in confirmation. The three crept out of the back door, and took the short walk.

* * *

After throwing pebbles at Tom's window for several minutes, he finally got up and opened the back door, ushering Harry in and looking with interest at Dougie and Danny.

"Dude, be quiet – I think you might have hit my sister's window with a couple of those pebbles and if she wakes up she might come into my room."

The three followed Tom up to his room.

"So are these the kids off of the show?"

"Yeah. I'm Danny."

"Dougie."

"I'm Tom – Harry told me you were coming."

Tom asked a question, but neither Danny nor Dougie answered – they were mesmerised by the three or four guitars propped up against his bed.

"Mate, you've got some good guitars!" Danny said, gently picking one up and strumming at a couple of the strings.

"Do you play?"

"Yeah, and Dougie slaps bass."

Tom selected one of the guitars, and quietly began to play. He sang a little to accompany it – a song about some girl that was out of his league. While Tom was singing, Harry grabbed a couple of chopsticks that were lying next to an empty bowl and started tapping out a rhythm on the wardrobe.

"That was epic!" Danny confirmed, still lovingly strumming at the guitar in his hands.

"You didn't say that you played drums, Harry!"

"Yeah, I do – anyway, beer time?" he asked. The other three laughed, and Tom hauled a six-pack of cans out from under his bed. They each took one, cracked it open, and began to pour the bitter orange fizz down their throats.

"I'm in a band back home." Dougie suddenly said. "It's called Ataiz."

Tom cracked up. "Ataiz? What does THAT mean?"

"I dunno. It sounds cool, though."

* * *

Several cans later, they were giggling just a little bit too loudly, and Tom started to hurry them out.

"Danny, you can borrow that guitar if you want."

Danny nodded eagerly. "I'll come back for it some time – I don't think Harry's mum would be best pleased if she went to sleep without me having a guitar and woke up with me having one." He giggled a little. The three of them piled out, and were soon lighting up makeshift weed cigarettes that Harry had made. Pretty soon they were out of their minds on the stuff, laughing loudly as they crashed down the street.

"Shut up, guys, my dad will hear." Harry whispered, before dissolving into fits of giggles. He pushed the other two back into the street with him, where they finished off the weed and laughed for a while longer. Seemingly everything was hilarious. When the effect of the drug wore off, they wandered into the house, exhausted and bleary-eyed.

"Maybe this won't be as bad as we thought." Dougie tiredly said to Danny, just before falling asleep. Before Danny could respond, he too had drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you guys for all the support! I really appreciate it - reviews make me get off of my arse and actually write, so feel free to tell me to update :)**

* * *

The next morning, Dougie and Danny took five full minutes of shoulder-shaking and,

"Dougie? Danny? Time to get up now."

To even think about waking up. Finally, Harry emerged from his own room, entered theirs with one of his drums and sticks, and started bashing on the drum.

"What the fuck..." Dougie grumbled, sitting up. Danny took a few more seconds of intense drum-hitting to stir.

"Today we are going to be doing some special trust-building exercises." Mrs Judd announced, half facing the cameras. It was obvious that these had been arranged by the show. Danny and Dougie both groaned, and Dougie plunged his head back into his pillow.

"Tom's coming to help." Harry added. Both perked up.

"You told them about Tom did you? I'm glad – I'm sure it'll make Dougie and Danny feel more at home to have friends here."

"Actually, we-" Dougie started, before abruptly stopping. He had been about to say that they had already met Tom, but then he remembered that they weren't supposed to know that. "We, erm, don't have many friends back home, me or Danny."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Dougie from behind his mother, in a way that almost said 'Wow, close call'.

* * *

Half an hour later, having showered and dressed, Danny and Dougie tramped downstairs to eat breakfast. The cameras were still on them, so they made a big production of being especially polite to Mr and Mrs Judd, and to eat with immaculate care. Tom arrived shortly afterwards, and they had to make a big deal out of the introductions as well.

"I'm Danny."

"I'm Dougie."

"So, how old are you both?" Tom asked, clearly bemused by the whole situation.

"I'm seventeen." Danny said.

"Fifteen."

"I'm eighteen – me and Harry met at the skateboarding ramps in town, which explains our age difference. Harry's sixteen."

The camera man gave a little frown, and they guessed that they weren't being raucous enough for him. At that moment, Mr and Mrs Judd came in and started leading them out into the garden. There was an assault course set up, and a projector that was focusing on the plain white wall of the shed. Danny noticed it was connected to a laptop, and providing he had chance, an idea popped into his head.

* * *

"The first thing that we will be doing is the assault course. I will be paired with Danny, and my wife will be paired with Dougie. We will be blindfolded, and one by one you will lead us around the course using verbal instructions." Mr Judd said, staring directly into the camera.

They got into their pairs. Danny glanced at Dougie, and Dougie allowed his eye to be caught.

"Make her fall over." Danny whispered, almost silently. Doug nodded.

"You've gotta take about five steps directly forward-STOP! Stop! Okay, now lift up your right foot, there's a bench to step on. Put your foot down, and-ha!" Dougie instructed. There was in fact, no bench, and Mrs Judd went sprawling across the grass, having expected a hard surface and instead found the air. Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie all started to laugh as she ripped her blindfold off, two pink spots burning on her cheeks. While Dougie was leading her around accurately, Danny slipped off and quickly carried out his idea, smiling inwardly at his plan.

* * *

After a whole hour of guiding each other around the assault course, the director indicated that they should go over to the projector.

"We have a little presentation to show you." Mrs Judd said. The two adults stood by the computer, and dragged up the presentation – which was met by gasps and laughs. The first picture was two men having sex, evidently taken from a gay porn site. They hurriedly clicked to the next slide, to no avail: image after image of gay sex popped up, the entire presentation replaced with this. By the end of it, the four teenagers were collapsed against each other, giggling. Even surly Dougie and Danny were in fits of laughter.

"Who did this?" Mrs Judd demanded. The four boys immediately dragged on innocent expressions – three of which were genuine.

The director clapped his hands, and the cameras were switched off. "That was absolute TV gold!" he stated in a low American drawl. "The viewers will love it!"

Mrs Judd still looked quite upset. "Seriously, who did it?"

All four boys shook their heads.

"If none of you will admit it, then you'll all be punished – Tom, I'll phone your mother, and you three are grounded for one week, except for the pre-arranged activities."

The camera was already turned back on, and focused on the little scene.

"But I didn't do anything!" exploded Harry. Tom was too embarrassed to say anything, and Mr and Mrs Judd knew in their heart of hearts that he didn't have anything to do with it. Looking at Dougie and Danny, Danny looked slightly more crestfallen out of the two.

"Danny, was it you?"

He didn't reply.

"Come inside of the house, you four."

They followed the pair inside, once more giggling.

"Was it you, mate?" Harry whispered to Danny. He gave a very slight nod. At that moment, the friendship of the four of them was really sealed – sealed by gay porn.

* * *

"What's your school like?" Danny later asked, as the three sat around in Harry's room, waiting for Mr and Mrs Judd to go to bed so that they could sneak out to smoke, drink and hear Tom's fate.

"It's alright – very different from English schools, though. It's still a private school-"

"Dude, you go to private school?" Dougie asked, utterly surprised.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's quite uptight. We're all going to be in different grades – Tom doesn't go there, he goes to the local state school. Kind of like a Comprehensive school."

"I'll meet up with you at recess and lunch if you want – there's a bench right by the front gate where we can meet. I'll come alone – tell my mates to push off for a bit."

"Are the lessons hard?" Dougie asked nervously.

"Relatively. About as hard as in England, but taught totally differently."

"Goodnight, boys!"

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

Tom answered straight away that night. "Come in quietly – I'm grounded for a week, like you, so we'd better be frugal with the beer."

The four crept up into Tom's room. Danny started messing with a guitar again, while Dougie, who had this time arrived with his own bass, started plucking out some root notes.

"That was totally brilliant, Danny." Tom said, as he started to strum at his favourite guitar. Danny gave a little laugh. "It just..._came _to me."

The other three snorted at his immature joke.

"School tomorrow." commented Tom. "Looking forward to it?" he sarcastically added.

"Not fucking quite." Harry replied.

"I hate school." Dougie said. "And I suck at it."

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"I love music, art and drama, and I'm good at English and Science. I hate everything else – and everyone else." Tom put in.

"I like cricket, and music is quite good." Harry said.

"Beer?" Tom suggested, pulling out four. All nodded in assent, and the drinking began.

* * *

That night, they didn't smoke weed, as Harry sourced his from outside of school and wouldn't be able to get any more for a week. Instead, they smoked crappy cigarettes and talked about music.

"I'd love to be in a proper band." Danny said thoughtfully.

"I'm in a band, but we suck."

"I'd like to be in a band as well – it's a shame us four can't start a band, because we'd be totally awesome." Harry said.

"Why can't we be a band?" Danny asked.

"Two of us live in America, two of us live in England."

"Yeah...but we've got a month!"

"There's no point." Harry replied. He waited for Danny or Dougie to reply...but nothing. He looked up to ask why- and stood there was the camera crew, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a bit of inspiration today, for this and another story. I'm currently writing the other story, and you should see it soon. It's McFly based (surprise, surprise) and I think it's pretty awesome. **

* * *

"Harry, how could you? Smoking, and you smell like you've taken a bath in beer." Mr Judd angrily said.

"I was just having a bit of fun!" Harry argued.

"It's these two, they're a bad influence on you!"

"That's bullshit." Danny stated. "You took all of our stuff off of us – who else could this all belong to except for Harry? Sure, we participated – but he's been doing this for longer than we've been here!"

Mr and Mrs Judd were silent for a moment, staring at Danny. Dougie looked nervy, and was shifting from foot to foot. The cameras were focused on them, and after a little while, Mr Judd choked out,

"We'll discuss this after school tomorrow."

* * *

"That FUCKING camera crew." Harry moaned. The three were walking the mile or so to school – the cameras were driving, so they had a bit of peace. "We won't be able to go and see Tom for the rest of this month, and after you've gone I probably won't be able to go and see him for a year or more, until mum and dad calm down. They've already taken my key!"

"Calm down." Dougie said thoughtfully. "We can climb out of the window in me and Doug's room."

"Climb out the WINDOW?" Danny and Harry exclaimed at the same moment.

"Yeah...the tree in your front garden is right by it. It won't be difficult to climb down it."

Harry grabbed Dougie by the shoulders and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Dougie, I could kiss you right now."

Dougie squirmed away: he wasn't a fan of hugs and kisses.

Soon, they arrived at the school gates. Dougie and Danny were given timetables and a map by the headmistress (or principle, as she was called in America), and sent off to their classes. Thankfully, despite being in different grades they all had the same lunch.

* * *

Exactly four minutes into the maths (or math) lesson, Dougie realised that he didn't understand what was going on, and decided not to try. It was solving equations, something which he truly hated – what the fuck did x even _mean_? The camera was in the classroom, and the teacher was specifically picking on him for answers, presumably by request of the camera man.

"So, Dougie, what would you do to get rid of the -16?" Mr Price, the maths teacher, asked.

"Dunno."

"It's very simple, Dougie: I just explained it. C'mon, take a guess."

"No." Dougie spoke softly, but there was no mistaking what he said.

"Sorry?"

"I said NO!"

"Detention after school tomorrow – you need to get your guardians to sign this slip."

Mr Price filled out one of the small blue slips that were sat on his desk, and handed one to Dougie, who was sat on the front row. In Dougie's opinion, it was worth it – the old git was bound to leave him alone for the rest of the lesson at least.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny wasn't faring much better in his History lesson. History bored him – at home, he was in the middle of his GCSE's and didn't have to take it any more. Here, he had been given a set of basic courses, History included. The worst thing, in his opinion, was that it wasn't even History – it was American History, which he knew jack shit about.

"Daniel, who was the fifteenth American president?" the teacher asked. He was, like Dougie, also being plagued with questions. Danny didn't react – no one called him Daniel except for the judge that had sent him to this shithole.

"Daniel Jones! I asked you a question!"

The teacher, a man in his fifties with greying hair and a deep Texas drawl was evidently in a pissy mood.

"I'm Danny, not Daniel." Danny replied. A murmur ran through the class – this was an expensive private school, generally the kids were pretty well behaved.

"Well, the register says 'Daniel', so I'm guessing that that is your name."

"Well, you said your name was Mr Dawes, but I'm guessing it's actually Mr Bastard." Danny wittily replied, which elicited giggles from the class.

"Detention, tomorrow after school. Y'all need to get a guardian to sign this, you cheeky English brat."

He threw a slip, similar to Dougie's, at Danny, before asking someone else the question. Danny stretched out – he had three lessons a week with Mr Bastard, and he hoped that they would all be as entertaining as this one.

* * *

"You've both got detention?" Harry was astonished. In his time at the school (since he was thirteen), he had only had two detentions. "What on earth for?"

"I shouted at my maths teacher."

"I called Mr Dawes Mr Bastard."

Harry laughed. "He IS a dickhead. Why the hell did you call him that, though?"

"He called me Daniel and was all sarcastic." Danny replied.

"Mum and dad are going to do their nut." Harry warned them.

"We're already in trouble for the smoking, yesterday – thank fuck we _weren't _smoking weed – so we may as well make tonight a little more interesting for us. Maybe it'll take the heat off of you a bit as well, Harry, if we're in more trouble."

The bench they were at was small, with only space for two people to sit down. Harry and Dougie were down, with Danny standing up. Tiredly, Danny sat straight down on Harry's lap. There were no other kids around – most of them were inside, in the warm, or playing some sort of sport – and the position was entirely comfortable. They stayed like they for a while, silently contemplating their fates.

"We've still for two more lessons, then lunch, and then another one – try not to get another detention, you nutters. At least you each only got one, this morning." Harry advised, throwing one arm easily over Dougie's shoulder and one around Danny. Dougie didn't shrink back from this show of affection – it was only an arm, not a full on hug – and Danny enjoyed it.

* * *

Dougie found the rest of the day to be pretty shitty, as days go. He had a double period of Science and Geography – Maths, English, Science and Geography, all in one day! Danny's went up slightly at the end – a PE (or Gym) lesson. He was sporty, especially good at football. The coach, a man in his late twenties, even gave him a merit slip. Merit slips were that particular school's form of reward – if you collected ten merit slips, you got an entry into a weekly draw to win a prize. The prizes were pretty cool: CDs, vouchers, anything.

"Time to face the music." Harry said, as they finally approached the front door. There were cameras behind them, recording their every move.

* * *

After a long hour, and an intense bollocking, the three escaped upstairs to do homework. Well, that's what they said.

"Dudes, I'm actually going to do my homework, but it won't take long." Harry told them. Dougie plugged himself into his iPod and Danny had another go on Dougie's guitar – he hadn't been able to pick up Tom's yet, obviously.

"Aren't you going to do yours?" Harry asked.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Why not?"

"I'm only here for a month – I may as well take advantage of that fact and have a bit of a break." Dougie calmly said.

"You'll spend half of it in detention if you don't watch out." Harry commented, before going back to his maths.

"I can skip 'em." Dougie shrugged. "I always do at home."

Sitting there, Dougie realised something: he was smiling. Back home he rarely smiled. Even after such a ridiculously intense bollocking earlier, and his crappy school for the month, he was smiling. He realised why – Danny, Harry and Tom. Friends. Friendship was not something that was all too familiar to Dougie. He was going to make damn sure he kept them.

* * *

**Aww, Dougie is adorable. More Tom in upcoming chapters, don't worry!**


End file.
